High School Love
by Owanosegirl
Summary: The war is over. And now Yuu and his friends are free to live like normal teenagers. But things get complicate when Mika join the school. And soon, feelings get in the mix.
1. Mika goes to school

Yuu and Mika were on the way to Shibuya High. Today would be Mika's first day of school in a long time. The blond could not remember how it was to go to school with kids his age. After all, he passed the last eight years stuck in the vampire capital, where he didn't get any education. All the things he knew, he learned them by himself. There was also the fact that he was a vampire. Everyone only saw him as a monster. Everyone except Yuu and his friends. And to be honest, he was a little afraid of rejection. He wanted to be able to have friends, to have fun with people his age. But, what that still possible for him? Could he still be like a normal teenager? Well, the only way to find out, was probably to try to fit with the other kids.  
It was actually the reason why Mika was going to school.

It all started a few days ago. Guren has summoned Yuu and Mika in his office. The man was sitting at his desk, looking at the boys who sat on chairs in front of it. "So, we're here to talk about an important matter." had started Guren. "What important matter?" Yuu questioned, a bit confused. "Your friend Mika." The man told him. "Mika? Why?"  
"That's easy. We think that he should get out more. And so we took the initiative and enrolled him in your school. Starting next week, he will go to school with you and your squad." The boys remained speechless. Mika... Mika was going to school. Had Guren gotten crazy? A vampire, in a human school? Did he realize what could happen? No, Yuu wasn't afraid of Mika hurting the other kids. He trusted him. He knew that the other could control himself. But what about the other kids hurting Mika? The blond already lived through enough like that. He did not need to have mean kids bullying him and treating him like a monster, like something that he was not. But, on the other hand, he agreed that Mika needed to get out more, that he needed to have friends. And he could hang out with Yuu and his friends while at school. "Mika will go to my school? To a human school?"

"Yes," Guren replied to Yuu's question. "If he wants to live with the humans, he has to learn to fit with them. Hence the enrollment in your school. If he can adjust to being with humans, then he should be able to live along with them." Yuu and Mika looked at each other. It did make sense. If Mika could not fit in a human school, then how could he fit in the human society?  
They nodded in agreement. They had nothing to say against it.  
"But don't think that we're going to send a vampire to a school full of humans that easily." shifting his eyes toward Mika, he added: "There will be two simple conditions that you will have to respect if you want to stay with Yuu." Mika nodded slightly. "And what are these conditions?" he asked. Guren lifted a finger "First: You will be put on close supervision. Yuu will keep watch on you. That's why I gave you the same schedule as him. We can't allow a vampire to be with hundreds of humans without keeping him on watch, no matter his self-control." Mika could not get mad at Guren's words. After all, he could understand that the army could not fully trust him. Despite his strong self-control, he was still a vampire. There was still a chance that he lost control of his thirst and hurt a student. "Second: It's totally forbidden to bite one of the students. I recognize that, as a vampire, you need blood. But you can't drink from one of your classmates. Understood?" Mika nodded again.

The school was not too far away from Yuu and Mika's apartment complex. And soon, they were finally here. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to looked at Yuu. The boy looked at him with a smile on his face. "So, you're ready?" Mika looked at him with a tiny smile. "I guess so. I'm just a bit nervous." It was not the full truth. He was not a bit nervous. He was panicking in the inside. He remembered the children in Sanguinem looking at him like he was a monster. And he feared that it would be the same with the kids at school. "You don't need to worry about that. It will be fine. Besides, if one of these kids at school dare to insult you, I will kick their ass." Mika chuckled at Yuu's words. The boy really did not change. He was still the reckless kid that he was when they got separated. Maybe he could do it. As long as he had Yuu by his side, everything would be alright. "Well, shall we go, Yuu-chan?" Mika asked Yuu, feeling a little bit more at ease.

They passed the school portal and walked into the school yard. Mika was tightly holding Yuu's hand, trying to keep his calm. He could see the students in the yard looking at him with hateful eyes. They could see that he was a vampire, and it was the only thing they saw. They only saw a monster. But the worst was actually their words. He could hear them perfectly well despite their murmurs: "A vampire? What it is doing here?", "Filthy monster. It's probably there to find its next meal.", "We have to kill it before it kills us." It saddened him. He really hated being a vampire. He never asked to be one.  
Mika felt Yuu squeeze his hand. "Mika, are you alright?" He then looked around and saw the looks on everyone's faces. And he realized why Mika was acting like this. He was tempted to go to them and let them know his way of thinking. But he chose to instead stay with Mika to reassure him. He wanted to let the blond know that he was on his side, that he cared for him. Screw up what the others thought about his friend. He was not a monster. He would never be one.

"Yuu-kun! Mika-kun! Over here!" The boys looked toward the voice to see Yoichi waving at them. Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Kimizuki stood next to him. They all had smiles on their faces, even Kimizuki. They walked toward them, still hand in hand. Mika was still really nervous, especially since the comments that he overheard, and so he still had not let go of Yuu's hand. "Well, Yuu-san, you're really touchy-feely with Mika-san today," Shinoa said in a teasing voice. Hearing her words, Yuu realized that he was holding Mika's hand. But as he tried to remove it, he felt Mika strengthen his grip on his hand, not wanting to let go. "Mika? What's wrong?" He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them. Their glares were full of hate. Now they were not only looking at Mika with hatred, but they also looked at the whole group with the very same glare. "It's my fault if they're looking at you like that. It's only because you are with a monster." With his free hand, Yuu slapped Mika with full force. He then placed a hand under Mika's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "How many times do I have to repeat it to you before you understand? Mika. You Are Not. A. Monster. And I won't allow anyone to speak of you like you are one. And that also includes you." Mika smiled a little and nodded, telling him that he understood. He could do that. After all, he had friends by his side. Friends that truly cared.  
Together, they walked toward the school, ready to face any obstacles standing in their way.


	2. Mika's first day

The day started with the homeroom class. As the new student, Mika had been requested to go in front of the class and introduce himself to his classmates. As he was walking toward the front of the class, Mika was getting more and more nervous. He didn't know what to expect. He walked slowly, feeling all the eyes on him. But knowing that Yuu was there in the room, silently cheering for him, gave him courage. He got in front of the classroom and wrote his name on the board as he was asked. But when he turned back to start his introduction, and that everyone noticed his vampire eyes, the atmosphere of the room became really gloomy. And the comments were immediate:"You monster!", "Dirty bloodsucker!", "Go away!" The voices were really animated, crying monster, throwing things at him. But despite how hurt he was, Mika pretended he didn't hear, keeping his usual stoic facade, not a single emotion showing on his face. The only one who knew the pain in Mika's heart was Yuu. The other felt his heart breaking when he saw how the others were treating his friend. He was not even given a chance. _"You are the monsters."_ Yuu though angrily. They called Mika a monster, but their hurtful words and glares, it was much more than anything Mika ever did. The blonde was the victim there.

The teacher knocked on his desk a few times, which made everyone look at him. He looked at the students with sternness and said loud and clear: "Silence! I can't stand the lack of respect in this class!" He then turned toward Mika, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go on, Mikaela-kun." Mika took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm Mikaela Hyakuya. Nice to meet you." He muttered under his breath, closing his mouth as much as possible to hide his fangs. "A little bit louder, please." Breathing down once again, Mika repeated himself, louder this time. "Thank you, Mikaela-kun. You can go sit next to Yuuichiro-kun." Mika nodded and went to sit next to Yuu. The boy took Mika's hand in his from under their desks. "It's will be alright, Mika. I'm here. I'm here with you." Mika smiled at him. Yes, he could do it, as long as he had Yuu by his side.

The rest of the morning was pretty calm, except for the fact that everyone was still avoiding Mika. They still did not accept him, but at least they stopped calling him a monster.  
They couldn't be more wrong than that.  
Yuu and Mika were sitting at the squad's usual table, with trays full of food. Despite not needing to eat, Mika still sat with Yuu and his friends, chatting happily with them.  
Deeply focused on their conversation, they failed to notice the group of students that were standing next to their table. They realized their presence when one of them spoke:"I did not know that vampires were friends with their meal. We sure learn new things every day." The insinuation that Mika saw them as nothing more than a meal made Yuu angry, furious. He stood up, ready to defend his friend. He would not let anyone hurt him. Ever since they've been reunited, Yuu vowed to protect him. He would protect him against everything and everyone. He swore to make sure that Mika would never feel sad ever again. Yuu walked toward the group. Face-to-face with them, he looked at them with daggers in his eyes. With his arms crossed over his chest, he said in a bitter voice:"Hey, you! All of you! How dare you assault someone you did nothing to you? You call him a monster, but can you really say that you're better when you treat him like that?" Everyone, including Yuu's group, was now looking at scene happening before them. And while Mika's face still did not betray any emotion, he felt a dread. He didn't like it at all. He knew very well what was going to happen. Just like the rest of their group. That was a bad sign. _"Don't hurt them, Yuu-chan,"_ he thought.

"Why do you take the defense of that disgusting bloodsucker? What is he exactly to you?" One of them asked Yuu. The boy took some time to think of his answer. What exactly was Mika to him? There were a lot of things that he could say about the blond. Yuu took some time to think of an answer. What exactly was Mika to him? It was not something easy to say. A lot of things could describe the boy. But, there were at least one thing that he didn't doubt. "Because he is not a disgusting bloodsucker like you said. He is not a monster at all. He is someone really dear to me that I will always protect. And if you try to hurt him, I will kick your asses so hard that you will no longer feel them." The kids seemed frightened. After all, you had to admit that Yuu was pretty scary. And he was not someone that you should anger. Because to him, it was "If you hurt my family, I hurt you." The raven-haired boy knew that if he raised a hand on one of the students, he could get suspended, maybe even expelled. But he couldn't care less about this. They were the ones at fault for treating Mika, his dear Mika, like crap. They were unfair and cruel to him. He was not even given a chance. And his protective instincts were telling him: "Don't let them hurt him." Showing them his clenched fist, he said in a commanding voice: "Back off! Or else..."

Mika's bullies then ran away, terrified. They would surely stop bothering Mika. And that created a feeling of pure satisfaction for Yuu. There were nothing more satisfying that the feeling of helping people that you cared about. Besides, if they did dare hurt Mika again, he would really hit them, whatever the consequences he would get for that.  
He then turned back to look at the group. And saw that they were all awed by Yuu's guts. He was clearly not afraid to speak what he thought. And he could not care less about what the others will though about him defending a vampire. Because said vampire was the person the most precious he had in this world. And he wanted Mika to know it. He wanted to reassure him that he would always be there... That no matter what, he would always care for him and protect him. Always.

School day could not be over too fast for Mika. As soon as they were freed from school, Yuu and Mika went back together to their shared apartment. As soon as they were there, Mika threw his bag on the floor and sighed. To him, it was a pure relief to be finally home, to be somewhere where there was no one who would call him a monster. At least, when he was alone at home with his Yuu-chan, there was no one to judge him, no one to call him a monster or try to hurt him. Yuu was not like the kids at school that bullied him. He still saw him as his best friend, as his family. And knowing that the boy still cared about him, even as the monster that he became was enough for him. It was more than enough. He smiled at those thoughts.  
"You seem happy suddenly," Yuu said. "How can you smile with all the crap from today?" Yuu was puzzled. "I'm just happy to be with Yuu-chan... After all this time." He took Yuu in his arms. "Thank you, for what you did today. You can't imagine how much it matters to me... You accepted me despite what I've become." Yuu returned Mika's embrace, smiling softly. "You're welcome. I'll always protect you," he whispered.


	3. Mika the hardworker

Two weeks had passed since Mika's first day at Yuu's school. And the kids who bullied him on his first day had stopped bothering him. It probably had a lot to do with Yuu's threat that he would hurt them if they dared do it again. And since Yuu was always at Mika's side (partially because of Guren's conditions, but mostly because he wanted to be with him), they couldn't do any harm to the blonde without Yuu knowing about it and make them pay. So everyone simply left him be. It was not that they accepted him, they still despised him, they were simply afraid of the consequences they would get, both from Yuu and Guren for hurting the blonde vampire. Mika was under the protection of the army, after all. So, as long as they had no justification for their actions, as long as Mika didn't hurt, or try to hurt them, they couldn't hurt him. But Yuu still wished for Mika to be accepted by kids their age. He deserved to be treated like any human being. Even though he was a vampire, Mika deserved happiness. He would ensure that he did. He would protect Mika against anything and anyone

Also, during the last two weeks, Mika's hard-working self begun to show. He had started to show a huge devotion toward his schoolwork and homework, working for hours after school to finish it, even sometimes forgetting to sleep (not that he actually needed to), or even to feed. And of course, today was no exception to that rule.  
It was a Friday evening, hours after the sunset. And just like usual, Mika was sitting at his desk, diligently doing his homework. He has been on them since they finish their dinner (well only Yuu's since Mika didn't eat), which was actually hours ago, and he didn't take any break since then. Yuu could understand that Mika wanted to do his best, It was how he was, after all. But they had the whole weekend. And it was not as if they had a lot of them to do. That could wait tomorrow. The blonde needed a break, and Yuu would not leave him until was sure that he did. "Mika..." Yuu called. The blonde turned around to look behind him. And he noticed that Yuu was standing in his doorway, looking at him. "Oh, Yuu-chan! What is it?"

Yuu put his hands on his hips, eyebrows frowned, looking highly annoyed. "You're still working?! It's past midnight, Mika! You should take a break!" He sat on Mika's bed with his arms crossed on his chest. When Mika didn't move, Yuu continued: "I'm serious, Mika. Why don't you continue the homework tomorrow? You still have plenty of time after all. Just take a break for the night. And maybe you could drink something." Mika knew what he meant by that last part. He meant drinking his blood, of course. Mika immediately looked away, and said:"No thanks, I'm not..." He stopped mid-sentence. And thought. It was indeed a while since he last drank blood. And the offer of getting a drink made him realize just how thirsty he was, how dry his throat was. "...I... Fine... I will take a break." He gave up, he didn't really have the choice. Yuu wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to his request to take a break. The dark-haired boy was willing to wait the whole night for that. In a sense it was annoying. To always Yuu bothering him. But it was also nice to have someone who cared for you. Yuu was really one a kind. To care about a vampire. The human was always so caring toward him, protecting him, making sure he didn't starve himself or was too exhausted.

Mika sighed and put his homework away. He could not say no to Yuu, no matter how hard he tried. So he stood up and walked toward the bed, sitting next to Yuu. "Huh, Yuu-chan..." he said, hesitant. "If your offer still stands... Huh... Can I... Can I have some blood?" Yuu smiled. "Of course." Mika brought his arms around Yuu's neck, bringing himself closer to the other. He then leaned down heavily on Yuu, making both of them to fall down on the bed. He then brought his mouth to Yuu's neck, kissing it softly. "Huh... Mika?! What are you..." Yuu was interrupted when he felt sharp fangs piercing into his neck. And as soon as the slight pain had vanished, replaced by a sweet pleasure, he put his arms around Mika's waist, holding him close. "It's alright. Just take what you need." Yuu said as Mika was feeding, one of his hand brushing in the blonde locks.  
The whole act didn't last long. Once he was done, Mika removed his fangs from Yuu's neck, licking all the excess blood that still flowed from the two small puncture wounds. After that, he moved back, looking at Yuu. The human was blushing madly, his head turned to the side, clearly embarrassed. Mika smiled, finding Yuu's reaction quite cute.

Mika moved back, allowing Yuu to move. They sat on the bed, looking at each other. The human boy was still blushing, fidgeting. These blood drinking sessions were really intimate, and a bit embarrassing. But at least, they were always alone during these time. Which made this a little bit less embarrassing. But only a little bit. It still made Yuu flustered.  
"How are you feeling, Yuu-chan? I didn't drink too much, didn't I?" Mika asked, concerned for the other.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. What about you? Was it enough? If you need more..."  
Mika smiled, fangs poking from his lips. "I'm fine. Yuu-chan is so cute when he's worried."  
Yuu pouted. "I'm not cute." He pushed Mika away, which the latter returned. And it soon ended in a small friendly fight. The little fight then ended with both of them falling on the bed, smiling and laughing. It was the first time they really had fun since they've have been reunited. If only it could stay like that forever.  
"I missed that," Mika said softly. "All that time that we were separated... I've missed being with you. To have fun with you like in the past, it makes me... Really happy."  
"It's the same for me, Mika. I couldn't be happier." He then added, his voice low and soft:"I missed you so much."  
They smiled, looking at each other, holding hands.

After a while, Yuu began to speak again:"Huh... Maybe I should... Go back to my room. Good night, Mika! Sleep well!" But as he was about to get up, he was abruptly stopped by a hand holding on his wrist. "...Mika? What is it?" Yuu looked into Mika's pleading red eyes. "Don't leave... Please... Can you... Stay with me? Just for tonight. Please." Yuu didn't have the heart to say "no" to him. So he agreed. One time couldn't hurt. "Huh... Sure. But only this once. It shouldn't become a habit. We're old enough to be sleeping in our own bed." Mika nodded. It was just one time.  
They laid in the bed, Yuu wrapping the sheets around them. But Yuu didn't fall asleep immediately. He kept his eyes open, looking at Mika's sleeping face, softly caressing the blonde's head. "His sleeping face... Hadn't change since then... He is... Pretty cute."  
He could feel his face heating, his heart beating faster. He remembered when Mika drank his blood and how he kissed his neck during that time. And while his head was confused, his heart longed for more. "What's wrong with me?" Why was he feeling like that? Sure, he liked Mika as a friend or someone dear to him, but... Just what was Mika to him?


	4. It is love?

On next Monday, after homeroom, it was Yuu's and Mika's art class. This was one of Mika's favorite class. No, it was his favorite one. There were actually two reasons to that. The first one was his interest in arts. When he was still living with them, Mika's parents had made him take lessons in arts and music, in order to make him a "perfect child". And while his efforts were insufficient to meet their expectations, no matter how hard he tried, it was how his passion for art was born. When Yuu had heard about that, he was surprised to learn that. To be honest, he didn't expect Mika to be the artist type, he was so serious. But he was. Actually, while he had free type during his time as a vampire in Sanguinem, he would spend some of it to paint, in the silence of his room, where he was alone. Art class was, in fact, the only class where Mika openly smiled, where he was free to do what he liked without being judged. The other reason was that Yuu, Shinoa, and Yoichi were in his class. And so whenever they had team work, he was with one of them. They were the only ones who were truly friendly with him, without it being forced. They were his only friends. But, at least he had friends, despite what he was.

Well, talking about team projects, today happened to have one those.  
Standing in front of the class, the art teacher, who was a petite woman of roughly the same shape as Shinoa, started to give the explanations: "Today, we will do a team project, as you already know. So, for this project, you must team up with another one of your classmates and draw a picture of your partner. Both will have to draw. You will be noted on the quality of your drawing, but also for your efforts. So, do your best, everyone!" To that, everyone cried:"Yeah!" And they all stood up. Mika already knew who he wanted as a partner, and so he walked toward Yuu. "Yuu-chan? Do you want to team up with me?" Yuu smiled. "Yes, sure." He took Mika's hand in his and dragged him toward the back of the class. They sat at one of the tables, with Shinoa and Yoichi being at the neighboring one. "Hello, Yuu-san, Mika-san!" Shinoa said, waving at them. Yuu and Mika returned her gesture, both smiling. The teacher went to pass the sheets of paper. "There," she said as she gave the little group their sheets. "So, we both have to draw the picture. You start or I do?" Mika said, looking at Yuu. "You first," Yuu said.

Mika took his sheet of paper and a pencil, beginning the task he was asked to do. He then started to draw, humming to himself and smiling happily, a sight that you would not see as often now than in the past, so Yuu enjoyed seeing it whenever he could.  
And quickly, the image started to take shape, looking more and more like Yuu. He smiled, satisfied by his picture. It was really good. Then, Shinoa, who was sitting on Mika's right, leaned towards him, whispering in his ear: "I like your picture, Mika-san," she said with a smirk. Mika then looked at his picture. The drawing was a picture of Yuu, naturally, with hearts and flowers all around his head. He blushed. He actually drew it without realizing, he didn't even realize it until the girl pointed it out. She then spoke again, her voice low enough so that Yuu wouldn't hear what she was going to say."The way you drew Yuu-san... With hearts and flowers all around his portrait... It looks a lot like you like him. Am I right? Do you love Yuu-san?"

Mika was now blushing madly. "What the hell are you saying?!" He then lowered his voice, quiet so that Yuu would not hear. "Su... Sure, I like Yuu-chan. We're friends, family... But... To say I love him..." Shinoa sneered, obviously not believing him. "Oh, really? You don't to hug him? To kiss him? Don't you want to go on dates with him? Spend the rest of your lives together? Is it not what you want? Admit it, you're madly in love with Yuu-san." The girl now had a big smile on her face. She was enjoying it way too much for Mika's taste. The poor blonde was starting to feel really uneasy being close to her. Fortunately for him, he was saved. Not by Yuu, but by Yoichi, who heard everything and went to Mika's defense. "Shinoa-san, stop bullying Mika-kun, please!" Hearing that, Yuu immediately reacted and also flew to rescue Mika from the lavender-haired girl. "Shinoa, leave Mika alone!" Yuu said, hugging Mika close. "So, Yuu-san went to protect his boyfriend." Now it was Yuu's time to blush. "What?! Boy... Boyfriend?! Mika's not my boyfriend! Right, Mika?" Mika broke free from Yuu's embrace and muttered softly: "Of course we're not dating. Why do you think that? That's stupid." Yes, they were not lovers, and they would never be. Because, even if Mika did love Yuu, he didn't deserve him.

"Mika?" Yuu said, bringing the blond out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I just... Spaced out a moment." He said. Not wanting to stay in that subject and having to tell Yuu what Shinoa said to him, he added: "Can we just... Go back to our work? It's... It's your turn to draw." He was nervous but hoped Yuu would not take notice of that and just go back to the task at hand. Fortunately for Mika, he did. Yuu nodded and said: "Sure." Mika relaxed, allowing Yuu to draw him. Meanwhile, he looked at everyone, doing their work like all that commotion never happened. He then turned to look at Yuu, his face concentrated on the task at his hand. He smiled. How much had he longed for that? How lonely had he felt, all alone in the vampire town? All those years wanting nothing more than being with Yuu. "Mika, stop moving. I can't concentrate!" It was then that Mika realized that, lost in his thoughts, he has begun to move unconsciously. He stopped and Yuu continued his drawing. He kept on drawing his picture of Mika, and once, he finished, he showed it to the blonde. "There! Done!" He said with a bright smile.

Yuu's picture was a very detailed drawing of Mika, smiling, eyes shining. Mika was speechless. Where did Yuu learn how to draw like that? It was amazing. "Like it?" Yuu asked. Mika simply nodded, still unable to speak. "Now, show me yours!" Mika felt dread. He then hid te picture behind his back. "N... No! Don't want to!" Yuu then turned around Mika, trying to recover the sheet. "Yuu... Yuu-chan! Stop please." But Yuu didn't listen and eventually got the sheet. He then stopped. "Mika... You..." The blonde tried to defend himself. "I... I don't know why he drew you like this!" He covered his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed. But Yuu's reaction was not the one he expected. "That's so cute!" He hugged Mika. "Huh... What?" Didn't think it was weird? He did draw him with hearts and flowers all around him, after all. "Now, everyone, bring me your picture. Don't forget to write your name on the sheet." Mika wrote his name on the sheet and went to the teacher's desk, his face red like a tomato. He then waited for Yuu by the door and they left the class together.


	5. Surprise date

As Mika walked behind Yuu to their next class, Shinoa's words from earlier were still engraved in his mind. "Oh, really? You don't to hug him? To kiss him? Don't you want to do on dates with him? Spend the rest of your lives together? Is not what you want? Admit it, you're madly in love with Yuu-san." Those words resounded in his head as if they were forged deep inside his mind and soul. He couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried.  
"Mika? Mika? Earth to Mika!" Mika was startled by the sudden voice. "Huh?" He looked up and realized that Yuu had turned back to look at him. And the vampire realized that he wasn't listening at all, too distracted by his thoughts. "You're acting weird. What's on your mind?" Damn, he noticed, Mika thought to himself. He should have seen that coming. It was Yuu, after all. The boy could read him like an opened book. "Nothing!" He denied. He didn't want to tell Yuu about his conversation with Shinoa from earlier. He didn't even want to think about it. "What were you saying, Yuu-chan? I kind of didn't listen." He asking, changing the subject.  
But before Yuu could answer, a voice that was very familiar to both of them was heard: "Yuu-san! Mika-san!" The boys turned around to look at the small girl with purple hair who was heading toward them.

Yuu sighed, already annoyed by the girl's presence. He didn't really want to talk to her, and they had to go to class. Same for her, actually. And her class was not even that way. Why was she even there? "What do you want, Shinoa?" He asked, his tone clearly annoyed, arms crossed on his chest. "Are you two free this weekend?" she asked, a big smile on her face. One that would make anyone uneasy. And this worked for Mika. Seriously, there was something in that girl that was intimidating. "We have nothing planned that involve you," Yuu said bluntly, hoping that she would get the message and leave them alone.  
But no such luck. It was actually the opposite that happened. Ignoring the last part of Yuu's sentence, the girl said: "You have nothing planned! Perfect! That's settled then! Meet me at that coffee shop downtown, the one close to my house, at 2 pm, on Saturday!" She then left for her class, leaving the poor boys dumbfounded. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
"Huh? What was that about?" Mika asked after a few seconds. Yuu shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I don't understand that girl."

The rest of the week had gone pretty softly, days passing really fast. Too fast. And before they could notice, it was already Friday evening. And not much time remained before they had to go meet with Shinoa.  
Mika was laying down in his bed, bed sheets covering his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Yet, he couldn't. His mind was fully occupied by the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow. And he couldn't help but wonder what Shinoa had in mind. He stayed there for hours, unable to sleep for a while. He tried to focus on sleep, to get his mind off those thoughts... It didn't work immediately, but it worked at last and Mika ended up falling asleep.  
Yuu and Mika were walking around town, dressed in their best clothes, holding hands. They both wore a smile on their face, happy. Really happy. "Mika! Come here!" Yuu dragged Mika toward a small park a few meters away from downtown. They were alone. Not a single soul was there. They went into a shadowed zone. Yuu placed a hand in Mika's hair, brushing them softly. "I have something to give you. Close your eyes." Mika did as he was told. Yuu then brought himself closer, his lips getting closer to Mika's... And then...

Mika jolted awake, breathing heavily, still shaken from his dream. He was not sweating (Vampire didn't sweat, after all), but he still felt hot. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What is this supposed to mean?" he asked to himself. He never slept much when he was still with the vampires in Sanguinem, and certainly didn't have dreams much. But that one... Why of all the time, did he had a dream like that? "Oh, really? You don't to hug him? To kiss him? Don't you want to go on dates with him? Spend the rest of your lives together? Is it not what you want? Admit it, you're madly in love with Yuu-san." Shinoa's words once again came to his mind, unwilling to be forgotten. "It's probably Shinoa's fault. Her and her stupid words," he said. That couldn't be anything else. After all, it never happened before she said that to him. Not that he didn't like Yuu, or never considered the idea of dating him... He simply ignored it.  
He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was barely three in the morning. And so, he laid down again, pushing the bed sheet up to his head and tried to fall asleep.

Mika eventually fell asleep again, sleeping like a log. And to his luck, no more dreams had come to him for the rest of the night. He slept so heavily that he didn't even notice when the morning came. He was then disturbed when the window's curtains were suddenly opened, the sunshine coming into the room. He groaned, the sun hurting his eyes. He could stand it as long as he had some form of protection, but it still felt uneasy to him. Especially when it came so suddenly.  
"Mika! rise and shine!" Yuu said cheerfully, lifting the bed sheets to uncover the blonde. Groaning again, Mika pulled at the sheets. "Yuu-chan! It's too early! Go back to sleep!" he murmured from under the sheets. "Too early?! It's past 1 pm, Mika! It's time to get up!" Mika sat up on the bed, a very obvious bed-hair, eyes barely opened, clearly not too awake. He hasn't realized it was that late. Did he really sleep that much? "We have to meet with Shinoa in less than an hour!" Mika sighed and reluctantly got up, not particularly eager to go meet with the girl. He couldn't shake away the feeling that she had something planned. Something neither he nor Yuu would like. Sighing again, he took some clothes from his closet and went to dress up. Once they were both ready, Yuu and Mika left their apartment to go to the meeting place.

Yuu and Mika were standing in front of the coffee shop where Shinoa asked them to meet her. But as the minutes passed by, and the girl still hasn't shown herself, Yuu was getting impatient. He walked around, a frown on his face, regularly looking at his watch. When he saw the time it was and realized that Shinoa was more than 15 minutes late, he sighed. "What is she doing? She late," he was starting to complain. And after 5 more minutes, and still no sign of the purple-haired girl, Yuu spoke again: "That's enough. I'm calling her." Yuu took his cellphone from his pocket and walked a little away to call the girl. After three rings, he heard a voice: "Hello. Who's calling?" Shinoa asked.  
"It's Yuu. Where are you? Mika is with me. We're still waiting for you."  
"Oh, but I never said I was coming."  
"Yes, you did."  
"Oh, my mistake! Well, enjoy your date, Yuu-san!"  
"Our what? What do you mean? Shinoa? Shinoa?" Silence. She hung up.  
"Yuu-chan?" he heard Mika called him. "What did she said? Is she coming?" No answer. "Yuu-chan?"  
"She said: "Enjoy your date!" That sneaky little... She had everything planned!"


	6. Confession

p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"She said: "Enjoy your date!" That sneaky little... She had everything planned!" br /Mika couldn't believe what he heard. That girl. She knew very well what she was doing. She told them to go join her there but was never planning to come. It was setup all along. The perfect way to trick them into a date. Why did she do that? Was she really that convinced that he loved Yuu? Mika himself wasn't even sure of his feeling. And Yuu. What was Yuu's feeling for him? br /"So, Mika... What should we do?" Yuu asked him. Mika took some time to think. Should they go back home and forget everything about this "date"? Or should they simply choose to have fun downtown as two friends? After having weighed the pros and cons of the situation, and thought a bit more, he knew what he wanted to do. "Well, since we're already there, we can just... Hang out together. Not as a date, though. Well, it's your choice. If you want to go home..." Why was he that nervous? It was Yuu. His childhood friend. He was not in love with him. Was he?br /"Oh... Huh... Yeah, sure. Let's go." br /span/span/p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"The boys chose to take a walk around town. Yuu was holding Mika's hand, guiding him into the streets. The blonde rarely ever left their apartment. And with a good reason. Whenever someone saw the vampire in their town, they would send him dirty looks, saying insults behind his back. Today was no exception. Seeing the looks everyone sent his friend, Yuu took the initiative. He started to walk faster and brought Mika to an old park that no one ever went to. He then sat on the grass, telling Mika to do the same, which he did. br /"Yuu-chan... Can I ask you a question?" Mika suddenly said, looking at the other. When the other nodded, he continued. "Do you have any idea on why Shinoa had planned all this?" Mika knew, of course, but he wondered what Yuu thought. br /"Of course. She thinks we're dating. Or that we love each other. She's obviously trying to pair us together... As a couple." After a sigh, he added: "I don't get that girl. Why doesn't she mind her own business? Besides, it's not as if we're really in love, right Mika?"/span/span/p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"Somehow, those sounded like a lie to Yuu. Like he was trying to convince himself. His strong will to protect Mika, to keep him close, his heart racing when they slept together that night... At that time, there was so much confusion in his head. He couldn't understand why his heart acted like this. He always thought that Mika was just a friend, his best friend, but nothing more. But now the mist of confusion has been cleared and things became evident now. He now knew the reason why he always rejected girls' confession, or why he could never love a girl like Shinoa or Mitsuba. Or anyone else. He simply couldn't. Because his heart was already taken. Taken by someone who had occupied his hearts all the time for four years. The one that he loved, it was Mika all along. "I love Mika!" he thought. br /He looked at the boy sitting beside him. Mika was indeed beautiful. With soft blonde hair and pale skin, and blue (now red) eyes always full of kindness. The blood-red eyes spoke vampire to anyone who saw them, but for Yuu, it was different. It was Mika. Human or vampire, Mika was Mika. Yuu's beautiful angel./span/span/p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"Yuu-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mika's voice brought Yuu out of his thoughts, and he realized that he had been staring at Mika, whose lips seemed pretty... Kissable. He wanted to kiss him. Instinctively, he brought his face closer to Mika's. Their eyes met for a moment before Yuu close his. And then, without even realizing it, he kissed Mika, on the lips. Those cold lips were soft, he knew it, with all the times that Mika drank his blood, his lips on his neck, but they never kissed on the lips. Yuu actually never kissed someone. But he never imagined that his first kiss would be with Mika. But he didn't regret it. He loved the /But that kiss didn't last long. Yuu needed his air. He broke the kiss and reopened his eyes. And he saw that the vampire was looking at him with eyes like saucers and face flushed. "Yuu-chan? What was that?" He then realized what he just did. He kissed Mika... Without even having the permission. He felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Mika! I really don't know what came over me! I shouldn't have done something like that! Sorry!" You shouldn't kiss your friends like that, even if you see them as something more than a friend./span/span/p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"Yuu-chan, do you... Love me?" Mika asked, confused. Yuu waited for a little while before answering: "Yes. Yes, I love you. But not like a friend or a brother, or anything platonic. I love you as a would love a boyfriend, a lover. And do you know the reason to that, Mika? it's because you're a wonderful person with a beautiful heart. You're someone who deserved to be loved every moment of his life. And I will make sure to remain you every day." Mika didn't say anything to answer Yuu's confession. He thought about the words he said, about that kiss, and didn't know what to say. To be honest, while the kiss took him by surprise, it was something that... he liked a lot. "I won't rush you. You don't have to give me an answer. And know that I wouldn't mind if we remain friends." Yuu was smiling. A smile warm and comforting to Mika. He understood him so well. br /After a moment of total silence, Mika was the one who broke it. "Shall we go home?"/span/span/p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-CA" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"They went back home and Mika made dinner for Yuu. Said dinner was pretty awkward. Neither of them was talking. They were both too nervous to think about something to talk about. So the whole time passed in near silence before they both went their own way. Yuu stayed in the living room, while Mika left for his bedroom. He laid down on the bed, thinking about his day. Everything seemed surreal to him. That kiss, Yuu's words... Everything was like a dream, like the dream he had the night before. It was too good to be true, and yet it was real. "Yes. Yes, I love you. But not like a friend or a brother. I don't have the same feelings for you than I have for the others. They're my friends, my family, that's true. But you... You're more than just a friend to me. I want us to be more than friends, Mika. Because I love you, more than anyone else." When Yuu said those words, it was clearly his heart speaking. He believed what he said. And Mika wanted to believe it too. It wanted to believe that love was possible between them. Because he loved Yuu just as much as the other. He has been in love with the green-eyed boy for years. But he had to forget his /Because, love between a human and a vampire, was simply impossible./span/span/p 


	7. You're my only love

Monday, as soon as Yuu and Mika got to school, Yuu was assaulted by Shinoa. The girl dragged him away from the group and behind the building. Once they were out of ear range, she murmured in his ear: "So, Yuu-san, how was your date with Mika-san?" Yuu blushed as he remembered the kiss with Mika. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by the girl, who got even closer. "So, something did happen, after all. Tell me." Yuu pushed her away slightly. "I... Kissed him," he said, his voice low. "Did I heard right? Did you say that you kissed Mika-san? You kissed him?! So, you do love him. Seems like I was right, after all." So, she always thought that he loved Mika? "Okay, so maybe I'm falling for Mika. And maybe I kissed him and confessed my feelings to him, but I won't force anything on him. Neither will you. Don't you understand? If I do end up dating Mika, I want him to want him." Shinoa smiled. "I won't tell anything to the others, I promise. But, you're wrong about one thing. You're not falling for Mika-san. You just realized what was already obvious." Yuu blinked a few times, confused about the girl's words.

"What do you mean I just realized what was obvious?" Shinoa smirked, hands on her hips. She then leaned toward the boy and said in his ear: "You have been in love with Mika-san for a long time. I could tell by the way you talked about him. You were always talking about how Mika-san was so nice, how much you loved his smile, his eyes, that he looked like an angel descending from heaven." Yuu blushed, not saying a word. Did he really talk that way about Mika? He couldn't remember. "It was so sweet to hear you talk about your childhood sweetheart," she chirped happily. Yuu looked at the girl incredulously. Did Shinoa just called Mika his "childhood sweetheart"? They were childhood friends, sure, and while he never admitted it during their time in Sanguinem, he always saw the boy as someone he liked as a family, but... Did he really love him all this time? That couldn't be.  
"You talk as if I loved Mika since our childhood."  
"Oh, but you did. You loved him the whole time. You simply never realized it before now." She then added: "Well, not that I can blame you. The Mika-san you told us about, and the one we know, are both beautiful and nice. I can understand very well why you would love him." Yuu blushed. Shinoa might be a prankster and a troll, but she seemed to know about love matters. He didn't know why, but, maybe the girl also loved someone.

Meanwhile, Mika was left with Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Mitsuba. None of them had even a slight idea of what was going on. Except for Mika, who felt that it was related to their "date". He remembered Yuu's confession, and how he couldn't give an answer to it. He wanted to accept the other's feelings for him, and he too wanted to be more than friends, and yet... He couldn't do it. How could he accept Yuu's love for him, when he couldn't even accept what he was now? When even love himself was impossible to him? A filthy vampire like him was unworthy of someone as wonderful as Yuu. He deserved someone better, and for that, Mika was willing to forget his own feelings. Love was not something he could have. The only future that awaited him was eternal loneliness. And he wouldn't curse Yuu to the same fate, or to spend the rest of his mortal life with him.

A few minutes later, Yuu came back to where Mika was waiting with the others. He knew that he had to stay with the blonde all the time, but as long as Guren didn't know, there would be no problem. Besides, he didn't leave him alone. Mitsuba and the others were there to watch him. "What did she wanted to tell you, Yuu-kun?" Yoichi asked the black-haired boy. "It was nothing important. Don't worry about it." He noticed that Mika was looking away as if he wanted to avoid him. "Mika? what's wrong? You seem distant. You not feeling ill, aren't?" He walked toward the blonde and put a hand on his forehead. Mika was a bit cold to touch, but that was not unusual for a vampire. So what was wrong with him? "I'm fine. Don't worry, Yuu-chan," he said, pushing the hand away. His cheeks were red from Yuu's soft touch, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuu. But before the boy could say anything, the school bell rang, announcing that it was time to go to class. "Oh, the bell! Let's go, Mika!" Yuu took Mika's hand and ran toward the school.

The rest of the day was not different from how they usually were. Well, except for Mika's strange attitude. The blonde was strangely distant with him. And Yuu wondered if he did something that could have made him angry. He was going to confront him about that later. He just needed to find the right time.  
And it happened soon enough.  
"I'm going to my room to do my homework," Mika said. But as the blonde was about to go into his room, Yuu stood in front of him, blocking the way. "You're not going away until you tell me what's wrong." The blonde backup, nervous. Yuu noticed. He should have expected that. "There is nothing wrong. You're silly, Yuu-chan." Even if Yuu probably already knew that there were something wrong going on, Mika still tried to lie, to pretend. But Yuu wasn't that stupid, and he saw right through Mika's lies. "Don't lie to me. I might not know what it is, but I know that there is something wrong. So tell me: What did I do wrong?" When he heard that, Mika realized that Yuu thought that he was the one at fault, while it was his own feelings who were the problem. He felt bad. He never intended to make Yuu worry, but it was hard to look at him. Not with the way his heart felt. Forgetting his feelings for the human was going to be hard. "It's not your fault Yuu-chan. You did nothing wrong, really," said Mika, not wanting to keep Yuu worrying about him. "It's me who is the problem." He added. "You're the problem? What do you mean? I don't understand," Yuu replied, confused. "It's not that I"m mad at you. You did nothing wrong, nothing at all." Yuu still did not get it. "Mika, what are you talking about? If you're not mad at me, then why are you so distant today?" Mika lowered his eyes.

"I would lie if I said that I never considered us being a couple, that your confession didn't affect me at all. Having you reciprocate my feelings felt surreal. And yet, no matter how strong my feelings for you can be, this love is wrong. Because you deserve someone else. Someone worthy of you. Not a filthy vam..." Before Mika could finish his sentence, he was once again kissed by Yuu. When the human pulled back, Mika was looking at him with big red eyes, confused. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Mika. You're not someone who's unworthy of me, or a filthy vampire. I don't care about wether you're human or vampire. You're still Mika to me. And I can't love someone else."  
"What do you mean you can't love someone else?" Mika said, blinking a few times, and looking at Yuu with confusion. "There is plenty of people who lives there. Humans like you. Love between a human and a vampire is condemned. The way we are now, we can't be together." Yuu didn't let's himself demoralize about that. While Mika seemed to think there were no hope, he wanted to believe. "I would never love someone like I love you. I can't. Because you are my one and only true love." He stroked at Mika's hair, his eyes so soft, his smile so nice. Mika felt himself melting. Yuu-chan is so nice, he thought to himself.  
And then, chasing his fears away, Mika kissed Yuu. "I love you."


	8. We're dating

Yuu and Mika didn't leave each other of the whole evening and night. They stayed together in Yuu's bed, kissing and cuddling. They didn't leave the room at all, except for taking a shower. They even took it together, washing each other hair and back. And Mika wondered why he hesitated to accept Yuu's feelings. Why did he try to forget his feelings when he could have been with Yuu like that?  
They were laying in bed, Mika wearing a huge smile on his face. "Why are you smiling like that suddenly? Not that I mind. I like to see you smile better than you frowning. But there must be a reason." With his smile still present, Mika simply answered: "I'm just... Happy. When you told me you loved me... I felt happy like never before. But I couldn't accept your feelings because I knew that I would lose you one day. I felt that love between a human and a vampire wasn't right. But didn't care. You still loved me. And my feelings for you had grown stronger than ever. I love you, Yuu-chan." Yuu stroked his hair, smiling brightly. "I love you too, Mika. I love you so much." He took him in his arms, and Mika could stay there forever. In the warmth of Yuu's embrace.

Yuu and Mika felt asleep in each other's arms and slept through the night. The next morning, they walked to school hand in hand. And even when Shinoa told them about that, they ignored it. They didn't let go. They didn't care about what the squad, or their classmates, or anyone else, were going to say. They were together, in the bad times like the good ones. And when Shinoa saw how they looked at each other, she realized. "You two... You're dating!" At the lavender-haired girl word's, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba looked at the duo, dumbfound.  
"What?!" That was Mitsuba.  
"Since when are those two a couple?" Kimizuki's voice.  
"You're lovers?!" It was Yoichi this time.  
The three of them were obviously not expecting that. Shinoa, on the other hand, was planning just that. She always thought that they loved each other (romantically). And after her talk with Yuu the day before, she knew that would not be long before those two would be a couple. Yeah. Everything went as planned. Yuu and Mika confessed their love to each other and were now dating. It was all thanks to her and her surprise date. She was a genius!

Shinoa had a big smile on her face. "Was I really the only one who could see how madly in love with each other those were? Come on, that was so obvious. They just needed a little help." Seeing how confused the others still were, she explained: "When I realized how close Yuu-san and Mika-san were and that they obviously had romantic feelings for each other, I knew I had to do something to help. So, as the good friend that I am, I organize them a surprise date so that they will realize their love for each other." Mitsuba, Kimizuki, and Yoichi looked at each other, then at the other three. "Huh?!" The look on their face was saying a lot. "Really? But, what happened? Tell us! We want to know!" It was Mitsuba who said that. And Yoichi seemed just as interested. Kimizuki just had a disinterested look on his face. He didn't seem to care. "Not a lot, actually," Yuu simply said. "We went to park to be quiet, and... I..." Yuu was blushing. "I kissed Mika..." He said, keeping a low voice. But that didn't keep the squad from hearing what he said. And now everyone was looking at them. It was really embarrassing. He didn't like talking about that. Or have all the attention on him. And seeing Mika blushing next to him, he could tell the blonde was also feeling uneasy about this. "So you confessed your love for each other and kissed?!" they all said. "No..." Yuu corrected them. "I kissed Mika. In the heat of the moment. Then I confessed to the only one I ever loved." He looked at Mika with such love. They knew that he was the one that took Yuu's heart. They both meant happiness to each other.

Before Shinoa could ask them any personal question, Yuu and Mika were saved by the bell. It rang, announcing that they had to go in class. At least they would not have to deal with her intrusive questions about they did. Well, it was not as if much happen, but she was probably thinking otherwise. Besides, even if they did, their private life was none of her business. And fortunately for them, she was not in any of their classes that day. And the others were not a bunch perverts intruding into their private lives.

In class, Yuu and Mika sat next to each other the whole day, holding hands under their desks. They only needed one hand to write, after all. And while Mika told him that he didn't want anyone other than their friends to know about their relationship (probably because he feared the reactions of their classmates, who did not like him much), he never said anything about holding hands. And no one could see since they were under their desks.

Once school day was over, Yuu and Mika walked together with the squad, splitting up only when they got to someone house or apartment, before going to their own apartment. And barely were they inside the privacy of their home that Yuu assaulted Mika with kisses. He only stopped to regain his breath. "What's gotten into you?" Mika asked. "You can't imagine how much I wanted to touch you. It was hard to go through the day without getting to kiss you or hold you in my arms. But now that we're alone, it's time for a little intimate evening. Only you and me, Mika." Mika smiled and kissed him in return. He also wanted to touch Yuu, to kiss him. But he was afraid of the other being judged for dating a vampire. Their friends didn't mind, but their other classmates still didn't like him much. But now that they were alone, in the privacy of their home, he was more than happy to show Yuu just how much he loved him. "Gladly." He kissed Yuu again.

Yuu and Mika went into the former's bedroom laying on the bed. Yuu was laying on the bed, with Mika next to him, his arms around the blonde's waist. Then, Yuu's hand went under Mika's shirt. And he could feel how cold Mika's skin was. But he didn't mind. He liked the proximity. And he wanted to get even closer. So, with clumsy hands, Yuu removed Mika's shirt, throwing it on the floor and began to explore every inch of Mika's body. The blonde let him do as he wanted, having total trust in Yuu. Yuu then pampered the pale skin with caresses and kisses. "You're so beautiful. I love you," he said in Mika's ear and saw a soft blush decorate Mika's cheeks. Yuu meant every word he said. And he would do anything to show the blonde just how much he loved him. Because, to Yuu, Mika meant the world. And he couldn't live without him.


End file.
